Always Look To The Bright Side
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: Kurt grabbed the knife from Blaine. And ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know if I can do this anymore._

Was all the note said that Blaine found in his locker after school. He knew it was from Kurt. He dropped everything and ran out the doors of the school.

He knew Kurt was having bad thoughts like this everyday, since he didn't get accepted into NYADA.

He decided to try the park where Kurt always went when he was feeling bad. Not here. He next checked Kurt's mother's grave. Not there. He then checked Kurt's house.

He ran up the stairs to the second floor after not finding him on the first floor. "KURT? KURT!" He screamed as he ran. He went into Kurt's bedroom only to find Kurt laying on the floor holding a knife over his head.

"Baby, stop. I'm here. Baby come on now, give me the knife and everything will be okay." Blaine said slowly as he crawled over to Kurt.

"Blaine I hate my life. Everyone hates me. I cant even get into college." Kurt said pointing the knife in the direction of a pile of unacceptence letters. "Baby, I love you. Burt loves you. Finn, Carole, Rachel, the New Directions. Everyone loves you. You don't need college." Blaine said laying down on his stomach next to Kurt grabbing the knife out of his hands.

"They hate me. I know you don't love me. I saw you with Sebastian the other day." Kurt said rolling on his side away from Blaine.

"Oh and exactly what was I doing with him?" Blaine asked putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, which got shrugged off. "Hugging. Laughing. Sending flirty looks at each other. Blaine you love HIM not ME!" Kurt said reaching over Blaine and grabbing the knife again then running to the bathroom and locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor still didn't know if Kurt would be okay. When he tried to kill himself he missed and jabbed his stomach. So, it didn't kill him on impact but it did put him in an imediate coma.

Blaine felt it was all his fault. He wasn't sure how, but he figured it was. He had been crying since the impact, which was 5 days ago. He missed school, tried to miss meals, but the doctors wouldn't let him. Everynight he slept in a chair next to Kurt's bed, holding his hand and singing to him.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard a strange woman's voice call his name as he was standing over his body.

"Am.. Am I dead? He asked as he turned around and saw his mother behind him. "Your in a coma. So you get to make the choice to stay or go." His mother said putting a comfortting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I want to stay. I need to be with Blaine. Look at him he's misreable and it's all my fault!" Kurt said watching Blaine sleep.

"Honey, you can make your choice after you see a few bad things, and a few good things." Elizabeth said.

She grabbed Kurt's hand and the appeared in a Glee club meeting. "Oh my.." Kurt whispered looking for somewhere to hide. "Honey they can't see you, it's okay." Elizabeth assured him.

"Okay guys. Rachel would now like to show her apperciation to Kurt with a song he sang. Stage is yours Rachel." Mr. Shue, the New Directions 'coach' said.

Yeah I'll,

tell you something,

I think you'll understand,

when I say that something,

I wanna hold your hand.

Rachel began to sing. Kurt felt tears rolling down his face as the song continued. "Okay now onto a not so good thing." Elizabeth said pulling Kurt out into the hallway, where Karofsky and a few other guys were tearing up the front of Kurt's locker. They did have respect though, because they took everything out first and put it in a box for Blaine. They ripped off the door and started beating the inside.

"It's almost like they're dancing on my grave. Where is all the stuff that was in there!" Kurt said as he noticed that it was empty.

"It's okay baby, they put everything in a box and gave it to Blaine." Elizabeth said grabbing his hand again. They reappeared in the hospital room, where Blaine, Burt, Finn, and Carole were all standing around him each saying prayers for him.

Blaine prayer was a song. Their song.

Made a wrong turn,

Once or twice,

Dug my way out,

Blood and fire.

Everyone in the room started crying since they all knew that was their song. "I want to be alive again. I can't bare to see them in this much pain!" Kurt said leaning against a wall.

"A few more things I want to show you. You know, no one hates you right?" Elizabeth asked grabbing his hand.

They were in his house. A long time ago though. He didn't remember this moment but it felt so real. There was Kurt, when he was about 5 in his mom's high heals and flowers in his hand.

"Mommy, daddy see? I'm getting married!" Young Kurt said walking around the living room for his parents. "Oh sweety, I'm sure you'll find a beautiful lady to marry you!" His mom said. "But mommy.. I don't wanna marry a girl. I wanna marry a boy!" Young Kurt said as he grabbed his teddy bear and started to dance with it.

His mother smiled and said "I'm sure you'll find your prince charming then!"

"So you knew I was gay, when I was that young!" Kurt asked laughing as his younger self kissed his teddy. "Yep. And I was proud. Proud you were bold, even back then." His mother said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay. Just one more thing." The lady said. She grabbed his hand and they appeared in a house. It was all white.

"Is this?" Kurt asked. "Yes. It's my house. It could be our house baby! If you came to live with me. We can have our Sunday morning breakfast, that we make. And our Friday night dinners. Everything can be back to normal baby." Elizabeth engulfed him in a hug.

"Mom. I love you. And I'll come visit you every single day. Your grave. I talk to you." Kurt said, tears streaming down his face. "I know you do baby. I haven't ever let you see me though. Because you'd probably be scared. But if you keep coming, I'll let you see me, and I'll talk to you. Baby I'll miss you and I love you my beautiful boy. You have no idea how proud I am of you." Elizabeth said as she hugged Kurt one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine woke as he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked up to see Kurt smiling at him. "Kurt! Oh my gosh baby you're awake!" Blaine said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I'll never leave you again Blaine. I love you. I'm terribly sorry baby." Kurt said feeling his shoulder get wet with Blaine's tears.

"Nurse!" Blaine called smiling at Kurt. "I'll call your dad."

As the door opened, they heard people running in. "Kurt! Son you're okay!" Burt said as he engulfed his son in a large hug.

"On three one two three!" He heard Mr. Shue said and the New Directions started to sing.

Come with me,

And you'll be,

In a world of Pure Imagination.

They sang. Kurt started to cry, so Blaine got on Kurt's bed and wrapped his arms around him, singing as well. After they finished, and said how much they missed him, and how glad they are that he's back, they all left.

"I love you. All of you. When I.. When I was in my coma, I saw my mom." Kurt began to say "She showed me heaven, and how I could have stayed with her. And then she showed me Blaine, and how sad you were, and how sad the New Directions were, and the bullies who actually did have respect for me. She also showed me my past. I don't know why she did, but it made me see that I've never had anyone truely, truely hate me."

"Oh son, I'm sorry if we weren't treating you well enough. You do know you're still my little boy?" Burt said squeezing Kurt's left hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi mom. Um it's me, and Blaine. I know you said you never showed yourself before because it would scare me. But both Blaine and I are ready mom. Please come?" Kurt told his mother's grave as he and Blaine sat crisscross next to each other. They were both dressed in tuxes, to show respect for his mom.

"Honey, I'm here." They heard as a tanspearent figure appereared, then the color came into her, and she looked alive. "Mom!" Kurt said excitedly as he hugged his mother.

"So, this is the infamous Blaine that always comes and talks to me. I've never seen your face. You're just as handsome as Kurt said you are!" Elizabeth said putting a hand on Blaine's knee.

"Mom, so the New Directions got into Nationals! Isn't that exciting? We get to go to New York, and you know who will be there! YOU!" Kurt said jumping on his butt.

"Honey, I've been to every single one of your performances!" His mother explained. "But mom it'll be different this time! Because I'll KNOW your there! And so will Blaine!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as Blaine sat there confused.

"Blaine.. What is it?" Kurt asked. "Who.. Who are you talking to?" Blaine asked looking around. "Can't... Can't you see her?" Kurt felt pain in his chest. Blaine shook his head. "Mom, why can't Blaine see you..?" Kurt asked becoming sad.

"Honey, I guess since he didn't know me before my death I guess he can't see me after." Elizabeth sighed. "Um.. Blaine.. I.." Kurt starting sobbing. He laid his head on Blaine's chest and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Baby, don't cry. Come on. How about we talk some other time? Okay. You can talk to me ANYWHERE no need to come here." Elizabeth said as she leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, mommy." Kurt said as they got up and walked to Blaine's car.

"Sorry if that was weird for you. Since you couldn't see her." Kurt said once they got back to the Hummel residence. Blaine just shook his head and smiled.

"Where have you two been? It's past midnight!" Burt Hummel said as the boys walked through the door. "Talking to mom." Kurt said "Daddy, I can talk to her now."

Burt couldn't be mad when Kurt was excited, happy or when he called him Daddy. "It's okay champ. Love you. Night." Burt said laying on the couch watching the game.

Blaine and Kurt walked upstairs and laid down. "From your side of the conversation. Your mom seems to love you so much." Blaine said shutting off the light. "She likes you too ya know. She thinks your truly amazing, and perfect for me." Kurt said kissing his boyfriend good night as they fell asleep.


End file.
